


Come Away

by fleet_of_red



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleet_of_red/pseuds/fleet_of_red
Summary: "Take my hand", the fae promises, "And I will take you far away, where you'll never be hurt again."Growing up as an orphan on the streets, Jason never had no use for fairy tales. Even after the village shunned him for his unexplained return from death, Jason still harbors a healthy paranoia of all things magic."Trust me," the creature whispers again, and Jason had a feeling that whatever the creature wants in exchange will be far too great a price.





	Come Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Dick is one of the fae and Jason is the human he finds the most interesting. All Dick wants is to take Jason away into the faerie realm and keep his Death-touched human safe forever. Why is Jason making it so difficult?
> 
> Created for the 2018 Jaydick Summer Exchange
> 
> Included Jason's white tuft of hair, since he had them as a side-effect (for a while anyway) from the Lazarus Pit.  
> I kept Fae-Dick's appearance fairly subtle- with long ears and sharp claws.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fleet_red) and [Tumblr](https://fleet-of-red.tumblr.com/)


End file.
